


先跟师哥睡

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	先跟师哥睡

张云雷放下手机，下一秒就被杨九郎含住了唇。

杨九郎的吻和他本人很像，按部就班的，一步步攻略城池，尤其是情爱之前的吻，深刻得几乎让对方深陷其中。张云雷很吃这一套，一吻结束，他已经瘫倒在杨九郎怀里。

张云雷乖巧的时候是真的乖，搂着他脖子用湿漉漉的眼神看他。杨九郎对这样表情的张云雷毫无抵抗力，俯下身去亲他眼角。

张云雷闭上眼时颤抖的睫毛让他觉得痒，杨九郎被逗笑了。他摆出可怜兮兮的表情，这么多年的舞台经验让他在装傻卖可怜这方面十分有心得：“师哥，我快板老是学不会，怎么办呀？”

张云雷被他这突然的称呼吓得一抖，下一秒他反应过来，小张老师演员的修养立刻被激发。他扯出个高贵的笑，抓着杨九郎下巴：“你想怎么办啊？”

杨九郎配合地露出个惊讶的表情，往后缩了缩，手却默默攀上了张云雷的后腰，略带扭捏的：“师哥说怎么办就怎么办。”

张云雷心里的小人已经在叉腰仰天长笑，脸上还是保持着高贵冷艳的表情。他抓着杨九郎的手放到自己裤子上，暗示得非常明显：“先帮师哥解决一下。”

杨九郎顺从地滑下沙发，跪在张云雷两腿间，掏出他的东西抵在唇边，抬头看见张云雷期待的表情，张口含了进去。

“嘶……”张云雷闭上眼睛，单手抓着杨九郎的栗子毛，爽得不行。狭窄的口腔和灵活的舌头给了他非常良好的体验，他下意识夹紧腿，不让对方离开。

他的师弟明显也不想走，尽心尽力伺候到他释放，乖乖把嘴里的东西咽下去，抬头看他，天真无邪：“师哥，可以了吗？”

张云雷要被他气笑了，哪有撩起火不管灭的。拼演技是吧？行，看谁拼得过谁。

他低头看着杨九郎，笑得可真是风华绝代。抬脚踩上杨九郎裤裆，明显感觉对方呼吸一滞，心里暗暗发笑：“不行哦，你还得继续伺候我。”

“怎、怎么伺候？”杨九郎被他踩得直喘粗气，小眼都快不聚光了，结巴着问他。

“过来。”他把自己衣服掀起来，指挥杨九郎舔他胸前的小东西，“对，就是这样……那边也别闲着，用手，捏捏……”

他故意扭动身子，让杨九郎追着他跑，发出撩人又暧昧的声音，脚上动作也不停，从不同角度撩着那根东西。

直到他被杨九郎一把拉到怀里，臀部正撞上那鼓鼓囊囊的一块。

张云雷背靠着沙发，扭着腰蹭了蹭。他双手搂着杨九郎的脖子，笑得妖娆：“来，伺候我。”

他附在杨九郎耳边：“让师哥爽了，以后想学什么我都教你。”

他被扒光了下半身背对杨九郎趴在沙发上，好学的师弟在背后努力的伺候他。润滑剂用得很多，三根手指进进出出时总能听见水声，不知名液体滴到地上，染湿了一片地毯。

张云雷仰着头，隐隐约约的水声让他觉得羞耻，自己仿佛变成了女人，被弄出水来。可他很舒服，舒服是最关键的。他摇着屁股，让自己更快乐。

杨九郎贴上来的时候他觉得自己碰到一块烧热的钢板，杨九郎含着他耳朵，性器抵在穴口，蠢蠢欲动：“师哥，我可以进去了吗？”

他点点头，下一秒就被捅了个对穿。

炙热的东西在他体内，随着进出一下下顶撞他。内里稚嫩的穴肉被撩得发麻，从交合的地方一直到指尖，舒服得他趴在沙发上，胸前的两粒东西蹭着皮质沙发，冰凉又火热。

杨九郎扶着他的腰，凑上来舔他后颈：“师哥，我伺候得你好不好？”

“好……”张云雷抓着他的手往自己胯下凑，“摸摸，摸摸下面……”

杨九郎握着顶端，用大拇指蹭了蹭，然后放开，看张云雷难受得快哭出来的表情：“摸摸可以，那我射在师哥里面好不好？”

张云雷愣了愣，立刻被狠狠撞了一下，深得他尖叫出声。杨九郎不出所料收获了一个带着哭腔的“好”。

快到最后的时候他抓着张云雷的手一起握着张云雷的东西，理由是怕弄脏了沙发。他用尽了力把自己往张云雷最深处送，没几下身下的人就不行了，皱着眉头张着嘴，在崩溃的边缘。杨九郎一边摆着腰一边吻住张云雷，把最后一声堵在对方喉咙里。他也释放了自己。

结束后两个人瘫在地毯上喘气，杨九郎搂紧了怀里的张云雷，还不忘把戏演到底：“师哥，你以后还教不教我东西了？”

张云雷窝在他怀里，一副吃饱喝足后的昏君样：“教，你学什么我都教。”

-END-


End file.
